


Doors Of Possibilities.

by Skeleton_Nah_Imma_Phoenix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, High School, Humanstuck, Kankri is a crazy bitch, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Divorce, Sexual Harassment, Solkri, Suicide Attempt, Yandere, Yandere!Kankri Vantas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Nah_Imma_Phoenix/pseuds/Skeleton_Nah_Imma_Phoenix
Summary: "2aviior, hero, my iin2piiratiion, my liight. he'2 my everythiing.""Perfect, a 6r9ken t9y t9 6e fixed, s9me9ne t9 want and need 9nly me, s9me9ne to 6e with me f9rever. I am his everything."(Started writing this somewhere else, with a different title and i didn't like it so I'm re working it here)





	1. Door Of Future Sight

I moan out louder. Almost screaming from the way he makes me feel. Beautiful. What he makes me feel. What he calls me all the time. I love him so much. And he loves me so much. Harder and harder I plead; harder and harder he goes. His name rolls off my tongue as I release.

"Kankri!~"

He chuckles at my reaction. He keeps his pace steady to help me ride out my orgasm. He kisses my neck sweetly. He lowly moans my name into my ear as he too releases.

"Sollux~"

I pant and shudder as he fills me with his love. He wraps his arms around me, enveloping me in warmth. Slowly rocking into me to ride out his orgasm. He kisses up and down my neck and face taking breaks between each to whisper things to me, what he whispers I cannot tell. About how beautiful and wonderful I am, I think. I'm so dazed I can't tell up from down right now. He says something else as he lifts up to look into my eyes. I stare into his stunning reddish brown eyes and give a reply:

"I love you too."

My brain did not send a signal to say that. He smiles down at me, leaning forward again to give me a gentle yet passionate kiss. 

 

*beep beep beep beep!-*

My alarm clock. I groan and shift about. I try to go back to sleep. I can't, not after that dream. He turn over and switch the clock off. I stretch and lift up. I look at my bed. 'Fuck. Looks like I have to do my own laundry when I get home.' I think to myself.

There's no way I can shake off that the dream happened when my bed is proof. I have the slightest crush on Karkat's older brother, Kankri. I get out of bed and grabs some clothes, I forgot to take a shower last night anyways, my dreams give me even more reason to take one.

Most people would not understand why I, let alone anyone, would like Kankri Vantas. Well, unlike most the fucking morons at our school, Kankri is on an intellectual level that I can stand to be on for longer than five minutes. He's actually really smart. My self-esteem is not low enough to say he's smarter than me, yet. My self-esteem will probably drop as the school day goes on. Besides him being not an idiot, he's an asshole. Not like ED or KK assholeness, but like the kind that calls it like they see it. The kind that you respect because the have very logical points to things. He's that kind of asshole. He doesn't stand for people who wrong others though, especially bullying. He's stopped bullying for a lot of people, KK and me included. 

I remember one time, my backpack was thrown to the side and all the contents spilled. After chasing the bully away with he's speaking he helped pick up my bag and the things that go with it. And then he lead me to the nurse's office because my nose was bleeding really bad. He even stayed with me to make sure I was alright. That's not the only time he helped me from bullies. He's also save my life as well. That one is a story in itself. That I would have to explain everything just to explain why it all happened.

Well, in middle school me and KK we're best friends. And then my mom and dad got divorced. Somehow the evil drunk that is my mother got custody of me and MT. And mom never listened to the court orders so our dad never got to visit us. And as a note I forgot to mention, I got bi polar disorder sometime in middle school. So I was really depressed when all the divorce and court battles went down. But KK was there to help me through depression. And MT helped to, we helped each other. Then MT left, he dropped out of school and went to live with dad. That made my depression worsen. And then before middle school was over with, KK got a new best friend. GZ, or Gamzee Makara. I mean, me and KK still talk to each other today, we hang out and even I stay over at his house sometimes. But we kinda fell apart at that point. I want to still be his best friend. When the only person to help me through all this left, I was done with life. So over the summer when I had nothing left to live for and I didn't really spend a lot of time with KK, I decided to end it all. Dad is a in the criminal intelligence section at the police department and dad had left one of his old guns, mostly because mom wouldn't let him get his stuff, so I took it one day when mom was out. That day I was crying, bleeding, and ready to die. I had the gun in hand and was about to pull the trigger. Then I heard a knock. I couldn't fire the gun with someone at the door, they would hear it instantly and that wouldn't be good. I left the gun and covered my arms as best I could. I wiped off my eyes as I walked to the door. I opened it, and there stood Kankri. At the time he was way taller than me. I hadn't had my growth spurt yet. He asks if everything was ok. At the time I shrugged, now I wished I said something, maybe he would have helped or we would have been closer than we are now. He then goes on to explain that he stopped by because no one has heard anything from me in a while. He said that everyone was worried about me, especially my dad, MT, KK, him, and his dad. Everyone worried about me. I repeated back like I couldn't understand what he said. At the time I didn't. I didn't think anyone cared. Especially not way above my league, social justice, hottest guy since Enrique Inquels, Kankri Vantas. But he did, and he even stayed with me that day until mom got home, which wasn't til the next day. He saw that I was home alone and decided it best for to not be alone. When I think about it now, he probably knew that I probably would have killed myself if he hadn't cane by. He probably knew that I had been crying for days earlier. Probably knew that I had been cutting. We talked all day. And yes he did actually let me talk as well. For being a middle schooler, I had the intelligence level of a high schooler. Kankri though, was a high schooler with the intelligence of a college level student. Which means there was not a lot that I understood from Kankri. Usually most of my friends cant understand me with my much more educated topics to discuss. Even though I couldn't really understand him, I was infatuated by the things he said. And when mom stumbled home drunk the next day he went off on her for leaving me home alone. I never got to thank him for saving my life. But I never told him he saved my life or even knew I was suicidal anyways.

I finish my shower and get dressed, I grab my backpack and go grab something to eat on the way to school. I then leave the apartment completely. While eating I think more on other things, mostly things that made me want to kill myself in the past. 'Huh. Not even at school yet and my self-esteem is already lowered' I say in my head. 'Hah. Still that dream. But, I know Kankri is a celibate. He'll never do anything like that with me. Probably would never even date me.'I steadily make myself more depressed. My way to school is uneventful after that. 

At school, most my classes stayed about the same until I make my way to my 2nd to last class of the day. That would be Economics. Right outside the Economics class room, I'm stopped by one of my current bullies. Eridan Ampora, or ED. He frequently bothers me to court me or some shit that hipster would say. He apparently really likes me, but I don't like him like that. He just annoys me everytime he tries to ask me out. But whenever I refuse him, he usually will corner me threatening me until I accept. I never do accept. Usually our confrontations involve a lot of him calling me names and talking about "with me being of such low class, it should be an honor to date me". 

And that's just what's happening.

"Hey sol. What's up?"

"I'm in no mood ED. Leave me alone. "

"C'mon sol. You and I both know, your just dying to date me. Who wouldn't be?"

"Anyone with thome thenthe of tathte."

"Which isn't you, we all know how low your standards are."

"My thelf-esteem is low not my standards. If I had low thtandardth I would go for a frog before you."

"I think that just shows how desperate you are. "

"Ath if-"

He cuts me off by cornering against the wall. He stands a good few inches taller that me. He snarls at me, with his classic shark faced scowl. If I had higher self-esteem it wouldn't bother me as much, but the school day wore me down. He intimidates me, but I try not to show it. He goes to say something but is cut off by a familiar voice. 

"Stop right there. How many times do I have to inform you about how triggering bullying someone to date you can be Eridan? Well let me tell you....."

My savior who is now ranting ED into submission, Kankri. He is the seer to my mage. And his voice, damn I wanna know what he sounds like singing. I swear if voices could be made from precious materials, his is silk, and not the kind you get at a store for two dollars a yard but like the kind kings have made by hand for themselves. 'Ugh, I'm crushing for him so hard. But I can't let him know that.'

Kankri keeps ranting as ED runs away. He stops as the warning bell rings. He turns towards me, motioning towards the classroom. I walk in and he follows.

"Don't want to be late, now do we." he gives a soft chuckle with that. 

"Yeah.....thankth for helping me out....."fuck, I sound so nervous, I'm like a 12 year old girl.

"It was nothing sollux. Anything to help a friend." 

'Oh my god. The way he said my name. Hah~.....nonononono....stay calm. You can masturbate thinking about his voice later Captor. Just gotta find that vibrator that I hide so mom doesn't yell at me for being bi.' While thinking apparently Kankri had been trying to talk with me. I am knocked from my thoughts as he waves his hand in front of my face. I shake my head clear of the thoughts. 

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? Your just staring at me, and your face got pretty red just then."

"Yeth I'm fine. Maybe jutht a fever."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No no. I'm fine. Just my body trying to kill of germs I guethth."

"How very knowledgeable of you to know why people sometimes get fevers. I respect that."

'Oh fuck. H-he, respects me?!' "I-I....thank you...." I silently curse myself for stuttering. 

"Well, anyways. Are you ok? To be more specific, did Eridan do anything to you? Did he trigger you?"

I shrug some. "He did what he always does. Try to ask me out, then when I refuse try to threaten me. The usual." 

He has this strange look in his eyes. Something I could only compare to an animal about to attack something. It scares me, I curse myself again when I visibly step away from him. Out of instinct I backed away, he shakes his head when he notices I back away. 

"I'm so terribly sorry! Did I trigger you?"

"Are you ok?"

He composes himself again."yes. I am fine........I'll talk to Eridan and try to get him to stop bothering you."

"Even if you did, he thtill wouldn't give up."

He wears that look again, but this time more annoyed and less threatening. "Just leave everything to me Sollux." He walks towards the desks. I follow, sitting in mine at the back. He walks by my desk and stops. He continues to talk to me about other things. And even starting to go into his rant he did on ED.

"I heard motht of your thpeech earlier. Could you thkip to the part where you thtopped?"

He blinks at me.".......you listened to that earlier?....."

"Motht of it. You kinda thtopped in the middle of it."

His eyes get so wide, like a child's when being given a big stuffed animal. He grins big at me. He takes the seat next to me. "Is this seat taken?"

"No, no one ever thitth in the back with me."

"Ah well. Now I am. So, where did I stop?...."he goes on ranting again. Because our teacher is so lazy, class hasn't started yet and won't start until sometime after Kankri is done ranting. I listened to him intently. Just trying to focus more on his voice. After his lecture he asks what I thought about it. I tell him that its well written and inspiring. 

Our lazy as fuck teacher decides to stand and start teaching. At that point Kankri stopped talking. I couldn't help but feel slight disappointment at that. I decide I'm not going to listen today to the teacher. At some point I fall asleep.

I awake to Kankri lightly tapping my shoulder consistently apologizing for waking me and touching me. I sit up and look at him groggily.

"Ah your awake. The bell just rung and I wouldn't want you to be late for your next class." 

"Thankth Kankri." I stand up and stretch. 

"Did you, get the notes today?"

"Uhh, probably not. The teacher'th voice boreth me to tearth." we start to walk out the room and to another.

"Usually that's what people say about me and my speakings."

"Well, I didn't fall athleep on you."

He stays silent at that. I look up at him. 'Is he blushing...?....no it couldn't be....' I look away and shake my head.

"Thank you. For not, going to sleep on me. It means a lot to me."

"Itth nothing. You have a really nice voice actually." I almost stop in my tracks as I said that. 'shit! I shouldn't have said that. What if he gets upset now that I said that?'

"M-my voice?.............Hmm. Sounds like to me, that you have a crush on me." I look up at him, he stands a few inches taller than ED. He looks down at me, smirking. And the warning bell rings. 

"Welp here'th my clathth!" I say and immediately turn and walk into the wall.

"Sollux! Are you ok? "

"Oh I'm jutht peachy. Jutht fine. " I say hurriedly trying to escape embarrassment that is my own clumsiness. 

"Hey come by my house after school and I'll give you those notes." he says after me as I manage to walk into my final class. I immediately went to my desk and flopped my head down on the desk. KK looks up and asks what's up with me. I turn my head over towards KK. 

"I'm an embarraththment to mythelf."

"Kankri?"

"Ith it obviouth?"

"Yes."

I turn back into the desk again and sigh. 

"What did you do this time?"

"I ran into the wall. Right bethide the claththroom door."

"How far off were you?"

"Literally an inch."

"What made you run into the wall?"

"What he thaid."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he thaid, 'thoundth like to me that you have a cruthh on me'." 

"What was said before that?"

"I thaid that he had a nice voice."

"Why? He's annoying."

"I wath lithtening to one of hith thpeecheth. And hith voice wath hypnotic."

"Ugh. Don't make me throw up. So what made you feel even more hypnotized by him today?"

"I had a dream."

"Knowing you, you don't have to explain any more. I get it you really wanna have sex with my brother."

"KK I want more than jutht thex with him."

" If your so infatuated with him, then why don't you ask him out?"

"No way! I can't. I'm way out of his league."

"My brother has a league?"

"KK. He'th a celobate, and there'th no way he'll like me like that."

"Celibate. And you would be surprised."Before I could say anything else to KK class began. KK turns towards the board and pays attention. KK has known about my crush on Kankri for awhile. He hasn't said anything to Kankri, but he isn't exactly pleased to hear about his brother either. I wasn't gonna tell anyone, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. The class passes like nothing, I didn't sleep but I did nothing at all.


	2. Door Of Punishment

As the last bell rings I go immediately to my locker and put my stuff away. I get a call and I answer it. Its my mom, she tells me to come over immediately and that I'm not allowed to go anywhere else today. I have to tell Kankri I won't be able to come by, I see KK. I catch up to him. I tell KK to tell Kankri that I won't be able to come by his house today.  
"Why can't you?" KK asks. I freeze, not sure what to tell him. I haven't talked with him about everything that's been happening since we lost connection. 'He surely must know that everything that's happened is still happening. Right? Why is he clueless? I feel like I'm gonna cry. I need to leave now.'

"I'll tell ya later, I have to go." I walk away from him. I bob and weave through the crowds to avoid KK. I walk home feeling at my lowest point today. I start crying as I walk home. Before I get home my crying stops. I make sure my tears are dry as I walk into the apartment. I'm immediately met with the sight of my mom. She grabs my arm roughly, I drag my feet as she drags me into my room. She roughly makes me sit in my desk chair. She rips off the sheets from my bed knocking off all the pillows and blankets. She almost took the mattress out of the frame. 

She angrily waves the sheet in my face."What is this?" I do not respond to her, she snaps her fingers in my face. "What the fuck is this?! Are you wetting your bed? How fucking old are you? Are you a baby now? Do you need to go back to kindergarten? Need a fucking diaper?"She drops the sheet onto me. "You're a disgrace. Hahaahah, please tell if I'm wrong. I have a five year old that's supposed to be in high school?"

I take the sheet off my head."I guethth that maketh me a geniuth." I try to joke, but I know what's to come from joking. 

*SLAP!-*

It stung a lot, and was followed by her yelling about me "talking back". She only gets like this when she's drunk. Times like this makes me feel like I'm really really young again. Among others things that include, depressed, worthless, a mistake, horrible, and many more. 'I want to be anywhere but here, I want to be with dad.' It would have been worse for me if I tried to avoid her, she would have tracked me down and did all this in public. This torture lasts for a while. Until she gets me to either tell the truth or say I wet the bed. I end up telling her the truth. She slaps me again and calls me a whore. She left my room. As she did I lock my door and then slide down it. I start to cry again. After a long time of crying I stand up and go take a shower to try and wash away my shame. Once in I instantly wish to do something I do all to often. And so I do that. I always keep a knife in here. So after an hour of letting my shame bleed out, I get out. I dress the new wounds and put on some new clothes. 

I get on my computer. People have been messaging me. Its been hours, an hour for the shower and at least an hour and a half of mom shaming me. KK and Kankri have texted me. MT, my dad, and several other have tried to get in contact with me.  
CarcinoGenicect(CG) started trolling TwinArmageddons(tA).  
CG:HEY ASSWIPE. YOU SAID YOU WOULD TELL ME LATER WHY YOU COULDN'T COME OVER TODAY. I WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH YOU TOO.  
CG:HEY, ARE YOU OK? YOU HAVE RESPONDED.  
CG:ARE YOU IGNORING ME?  
CG:HEY THIS AIN'T FUNNY SOLLUX.  
CG:ARE YOU OK?  
tA:.....  
CG:SOLLUX WHAT THE FUCK....WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?  
tA:.......  
CG:SOLLUX? PLEASE TALK TO ME.  
TwinArmageddons(tA) has disconnected from CarcinoGenicect(CG).

'I shouldn't have typed anything at all. Why did I? Maybe I want him back in my life to make it all better. It will never happen. He doesn't want to be in my life like that, he has a new best friend. He moved on. I'm whiny and annoying anyways. He probably wanted to move on for a while. He'll never be my best friend again. He doesn't care. Why do I even bother?' 

I remember back in the 7th grade I had a crush on KK. At the time he was dating TZ. So I left it alone and settled to just being his best friend. But now I'm not even that.

TwiceArmature(tA) started trolling TwinArmageddons(tA).  
tA:H3Y 833 8R0  
tA:Y0U 0K 833 8R0  
tA:50LLUX  
tA:15 M0M  
tA:4G41N?  
tA:50LLUX?  
tA:........  
tA:8338R0! WH47 H4PP3N3D  
tA:.......  
tA:5H35 DRUNK 4G41N?  
TwinArmageddons(tA) disconnected from TwiceArmture(tA).

'Again. Why? Why did I try to reach out? No one will help. No one wants to....'

Back before MT left to live with dad, we told each other everything. We helped each other when mom was drunk. We hid together when she came home drunk. MT used to take the worst of it, now its just me.

The P2iioniic(Ψ)started trolling TwinArmageddons(tA).  
Ψ:hey 2ollux.  
Ψ:you ok 2ollux?  
Ψ:dont tell me....  
Ψ:ii2 2he drunk agaiin?  
Ψ:2he2 not hiittiing you ii2 2he?  
tA:........  
Ψ:2ol plea2e an2wer.  
tA:.......  
Ψ:what diid 2he do two you?  
TwinArmageddons(tA) disconnected from The P2iioniic(Ψ).

'Again. How many times will I do this? So many people will be concerned about me. I should stop.'

When the court battles were still fierce and I could still see dad. I cried a lot, but in private. As the last day that I could see dad that the courts allowed, my dad held me tightly in his arms. I cried. I try not to cry in most situations, but that was an exception. And I cried harder than I ever have before.

CancerousGenesis(CG) started trolling TwinArmageddons(tA).  
CG:hell9 s9llux. i was t9ld that y9u c9uldnt c9me 6y t9day. im just w9ndering why that might 6e. 9f c9urse y9u d9nt have t9 tell me. 6ut it w9uld 6e appreciated.  
CG:s9llux? are y9u feeling well?  
CG:this 6ehavi9r fr9m y9u is quite c9ncerning.  
tA:........  
CG:hell9 s9llux.  
tA:.......  
CG:are y9u feeling well?  
tA:........  
CG:sh9uld i c9me 9ver t9 give you th9se n9tes?  
TwinArmageddons(tA) disconnected from CancerousGenesis(CG).

'And I did it to my crush too?! There's something seriously wrong with me. I'm done before I cause more trouble.'

I back away from the computer and shut it down. I crawl into bed and hide. I should eat something, but I'm not hungry. I hear the slamming of a door. Mom left, probably to go drink some more. I stay hidden. Under the covers that I had to put back on my bed. But I don't sleep. I stay awake listening to the thoughts of my depression. 

A sound makes me jump, a knocking at a door. At the front door, I don't want to get up. I want to stay dead to the world. The knocking gets more persistent, I soon hear yelling following it. I get up, I walk slowly to the door. I open the door just as slowly. KK is at the door, he almost yells at me some more but stops himself. He looks shocked, like he had seen someone be beaten by their own mother. 'what is he staring at me like that for? What is he thinking? How ugly I am? Why is he here?'

"Sollux.....what happened..?"I don't respond to him. I stay like I am. 

"..........Sollux......"He suddenly throws his arms around me. It shocks me, I jump at the sudden movements. He pulls back at me jumping. He looks sad now. 

"Sollux? What happened?" I still don't respond. He grabs my hand and drags me to my room, I feel sudden fear from this experience being similar to earlier. We get in there. He sits on my bed and drags me down with him. He holds me tightly. I'm not immediately sure what to do now. But soon I start to cry again, and at that point I hold KK just as tightly not wanting to let go of my best friend. 

An hour of my crying later, I finally calm down. I stay hidden in KK's chest like he's my only life line left. He pulls me back some to look at me.

"This is why you couldn't come over...." I nod.

"Sollux....please tell me what happened."

"............m-my mom....th-thhe wath drunk again.......a-and....." I hiccup and hide back into KK's chest.

".........she did that to you?"I choke on a sob in his chest. 'What was he talking about? She hit me and yelled at me, but that shouldn't be evident....'

"....w-wha?...."

"Sollux you have a black eye. Did she do that to you?" I push off him and stumble to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. 'I-I do have a black eye...... I didn't know my mom hit me that hard.....' KK follows me in. He still looks sad. I look worse than usual. Beside the black eye, my eyes are bloodshot, red and puffy from crying too. My cheeks are red from crying and being slapped. 

".......y-yeah......thhe did......."

"Why? Why the fuck would someone do that to their child?"

"Becauthe............."

"Sollux......what happened? Come sit down. Tell me everything." He grabs my hand and leads me to the bed again. And I do tell him everything. I tell him everything, even getting to how him getting a new best friend made me feel. 

"Sollux, me and Gamzee aren't like that anymore. He's my boyfriend. He only got closer to me to date me. I wondered why you didn't tell me everything like you used to...." I feel selfish now, I feel even worse than earlier. I try to hide myself away into the pillows. 

"Nope. You get out here right now. We have to make up for time lost together." He pulls and tries to drag me out. 

"C'mon, your coming over to my house. I'll make my dad order pizza too." My fat ass gets up at the sound of food. I try and head for the door. KK stops me. 

"You need clothes first asshat." He gathers up some clothes for me, he gets my backpack as well, and my phone. He shoves my phone and clothes in my hands, but he carries the bag for me. He grabs my hand. We walk to his house. Yes, holding hands. Because we are comfortable with ourselves and are best friends. At his house he sets me bag down by the door. He takes me up to his room, I set my stuff down on his bed. He goes downstairs to where his dad is. 

"Hey dad. Sollux is staying for the night. Can we order pizza?"

" What kind?" KK looks at me. I shrug.

"Pepperoni, bacon with extra cheese. If your not gonna choose Sollux, I'll get what I want." I shrug again.

"Hey Sollux, how have you been?" KK's dad asks and I just shrug. His dad has a suspecting look on. I see KK give his dad a look from the corner of my eye. A look of 'tell ya about it later'. KK grabs my hand and starts to drag me to his room again. On the way to KK's room Kankri comes down the hall. I look down immediately. 'I don't want him to see me like this!' KK must be able to read thoughts or knows that Kankri seeing me is bad right now. KK walks faster down the hall, but Kankri stops us regardless.

"Ah Sollux, I did not know if you would come over today or not. You had me quite worried about you when you didn't respond." I don't respond to him again. 

KK pushes past Kankri. "Yeah. He's here now though."

Kankri follows. "Wonderful. Would you like to get those notes now Sollux?"

"Fuck off Kankri. Me and Sollux are hanging out. He's my best friend so go fuck drywall instead of trying to get some from him." I look shocked at that. 'Did KK just tell Kankri to fuck drywall instead of getting some from me? What? What does that mean?!'

"Karkat! Language. And you-"KK slams the door in his face. KK lets go of my hand. I sit on his bed.

"What do you wanna play?" He starts to dig through his video games.

"W-whatever you want."

"You sound like Eridan with that stuttering."I give a small laugh, at ED's accent being called stuttering. 

"Hey, I know how to make you feel better. Video games, pizza, and jokes. That's what you always do to feel better."

"Yeah. That'th why we're betht friendth." He hands me a controller. We play video games until the pizza gets here. Then we take a break to eat some pizza, making jokes as we eat. After we eat, KK's dad makes him come and help him with something. I sit on the bed and wait. While waiting, Kankri comes into the room. 

"Sollux? Are you ok?" I jump at him speaking suddenly because I wasn't paying attention. Kankri walks into the room."May I sit on the bed?" I nod. He sits on the bed beside me. "Why are you not talking to me Sollux?" He asks, and I still don't answer. He mutters something to me then grabs my face gently. He turns my face towards him. He gasps. "Who dare damage your perfect face?" His tone is dangerous. It scares me some. I shiver uncontrollably.'Did he just call my face perfect? He did....why? I'm anything but.' He stares into my face, still waiting.

"..............M-my mom........."

"What....?"His tone is immediately saddened. He gently rubs and caresses my face. I know he doesn't really touch people, so this is strange for him to do. But its comforting. I like it. I don't tell him to stop or question him on it.

"..........Sollux...............why? Why did she do it?"

"................"

"Sollux...."Karkat comes in at that point.

"Why are you trying to fuck my best friend on my bed?"

"Karkat, again language. And I am not."

"Wha-what?!"I am blushing at this point.

"Oh my fuck, its obvious you both like each other."

"Karkat. How many times do I have to tell you? And Sollux and I were doing nothing of the sort, and such thing is preposterous." I'm still blushing, I then feel heart broken at Kankri's words. I keep a straight face. KK must know I'm upset. 

"You assfuck. You made Sollux upset 'cuz you don't know how to shut the fuck up. "KK crawls over the bed to me. He holds me.

"I what? Did I trigger him? I should have asked for his triggers sooner, and-"

"Shut the fuck up! That's not the problem. You like him. You know you like him. You told me you liked him. And yet you act like it means nothing to you. Sollux likes you as well you fuck for brains. And you just crushed his heart. Get the fuck out of my room." I stare in shock at KK. Not only did KK tell my crush, he said that Kankri has a crush on me as well.

"H-he what....?"

"He likes you, dumbass. Now get out. You don't deserve Sollux. He's far to good for you." Kankri is just as shocked as I am. Kankri gets up and leaves. I stay in KK's hold. 

"H-he liked me?" I ask KK quietly.

"Yes. He liked you for a long time. He's been too shy or just too stupid to ask you out." At this point I hold KK back.

"Don't be upset Sollux. There's better people out there.......well, Kankri's an annoying asshole but he's a really good person actually. And he wouldn't hurt you. He's too....umm......holy, for that. But don't go dating someone right now. Your in a bad way and will end up getting hurt. Even with Kankri. Give it time Sollux."

"........that's gonna be hard."

"I'll stick around you as much as possible if that will help."I nod in agreement with his offer. He nuzzles my head and kisses the top of it. 

Some time later we decide to go to sleep. We sleep in the bed together. KK being big spoon. I needed to be little spoon right then. I think maybe my crush on Kankri bloomed from me having a crush on KK. I mean, they look a lot a like. Kankri is like KK but taller, and uses bigger words.


End file.
